Soul Eater : New Weapons , New Tecnics
by Lucy-Sama Nya
Summary: Por un extraño experimento Death City trajo a 8 personas de diferentes lugares y diferentes historias. Juntos combatiran al enemigo mas fuerte de Death City y algo de romance tambien. Disfruten. Hecho por Tokaa, Negumi, Yumary, Frank, Death Rin y Lucy
1. Prologo 1

**Al fin primer capitulo :D**

**Explicaciones abajito :)**

* * *

Mi vida antes de llegar a Death City podría no ser la mejor, Noruega un lugar cálido en la primavera y un sitio frío en invierno. Y todo lo apreciaba frente a una silla en mi cuarto.

Mi cuerpo recibía cada día una dosis de pastillas el doctor decía que era para mi bien, pero, yo pensaba que era lo contrario.

No podía caminar, no podía correr, no era libre.

-Lucy, es hora de ir al doctor-decía mi madre.

Mi madre comenzó a empujar mi silla de ruedas hasta la entrada.

-Madre, quiero caminar

-Lucia ya sabes que tu no...

-Quiero caminar-la interrumpí volteándola a ver.

-Lu...

Con toda la fuerza del mundo me pare aunque mis piernas me temblaban yo seguí para empezar a correr, aunque me tropezaba miles de veces yo solo queria seguir.

Una extraña luz salio de la nada, era azul y giraba como un remolino.

-¡Lucia!-sonaba a lo lejos, era mi madre detrás de mi.

-Lo lamento-murmure y camine dentro del portal.

...

-Hey, disculpa-sonó una voz.

Abrí mis ojos y vi el cielo, azul y hermoso. A mi lado vi a una muchacha de pelo negro que me miraba preocupada.

-¿Quien eres?

-Ah, mi nombre es Yuma.

-Yo soy Lucia.

-Bien. Al parecer estamos en un gran desierto y ahí a lo lejos hay una ciudad-me señalo unos edificios que se encontraban a un kilómetro de nosotras.

-Yo no puedo correr.

-¿Por qué?-me pregunto

-Mis piernas, acabo de correr mucho, no creo.

-Oh vamos inténtalo-ella me agarro del brazo y me hizo pararme.

Cerre mis ojos fuerte pero no sentí nada malo, ningún dolor, ninguna pulsación.

-¿Ves? ahora corre-me jalo.

El correr me hacia sentir bien, tanto que empece a reír, Yuma me miro sonriendo y seguimos corriendo hasta Death City nuestro nuevo hogar.

...

El despertado sonó ocasionando que me cayera de la cama. El dolor fue horrible en ese momento.

La puerta se abrió de repente y mi técnica, mejor amiga, hermana Yuma me veía preocupada.

-Lucy ¿te encuentras bien? se escucho el golpe en todo el departamento.

-Tranquila Yu-chan estoy bien.

Yuma estaba con una toalla envuelta obviamente estaba terminando de bañándose o algo así.

-Bueno Lucy anda a bañarte que se nos hace tarde.

-De acuerdo.

Me pare y me dirigí directamente al baño, al entrar me vi al espejo, realmente apreciaba mi físico aquí que en Noruega, era mas alta y mi pelo era negro con mis ojos azules que tanto me gustaban.

Al terminar me fui a la entrada para esperar a Yuma.

-Lu-chan se me olvido que la Harley estaba en el taller.

-Cierto-suspire-y ya se esta haciendo tarde.

Nos miramos al mismo tiempo y sonreímos

-Soul-dijimos al mismo tiempo}

Cerramos la puerta y caminamos al departamento de a lado donde vivían Soul y Maka.

-¿Sera que ya se despertaron?-comente.

-No he escuchado el...

-¡SOUL IDIOTA! Maka-chop.- se escucho al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE MUJER?- en ese momento la puerta se abrió mostrando al albino con un claro golpe en la cabeza.

-Hola-salude

-¿Eh? Hola niñas-nos dio una palmada en la cabeza.

-Soul préstanos tu moto-pidió Yuma

-...No...

-¿Por qué?-dije haciendo un puchero

-La van a dañar y ya saben que es como un hijo para mi-comento girando las llaves frente a nosotras.

-Pero solo es para ir a Shibusen-se quejo Yuma.

-Miren no pued...

Rápidamente agarre las llaves de la mano de Soul y empece a correr.

-¡Oigan!

Yuma se subió a la moto y le pase las llaves para que conduciera.

-¡A SHIBUSEN!-grite.

Y el motor se encendió.

* * *

**Bueno este es mi prologo, es corto ._. pero es un prologo ¿no? xD.**

**Los que lean esto y no sepan que, estamos creando una historia con 6 grandes escritores-Tokaa, Frank, Yumary, Rin Death, Negumi y yo :)**

**Y pues este es mi prologo los otros subirán pronto su prologo o su parte**

**Sean pacientes :3 Hasta luego**


	2. Prologo 2

Hola aqui Lucy con otro nuevo capitulo esta ves de las autoras Toxxa y Negumi-chan *-* espero que les guste...

Era una brillante noche en la ciudad, la joven chica de cabello color negro miro por ultima vez su departamento y se colgo la maleta al hombro.

Nathalie Palme, tenia dieciseis años, y era totalmente independiente desde los quince, luego de huir de su hogar. Luego de lograr establecerse en California decidio renunciar a su modesta vida y darse algunos lujo, pero su dinero no era suficiente, y, sin pensar un poco, penso que hacer dinero en Las Vegas seria algo facil, solo un par de apuestas y ¡tada! ¿no?

Abordo la camioneta que un amigo le habia prestado, y emprendio la marcha

.

.

.

Llego a su destino, las luces la deslumbraban y era todo bastante "interesante". Cuando andaba por una esquina choco contra alguien.

Una niña de cabello rubio atado en una coleta con un mechon celeste y ojos rosas. Le llegaba al pecho, pero era por sus botas de tacon alto.

-D-disculpe- dijo la niña y siguio caminando, se notaba confundida

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto Nathalie tomandole la mano para detenerla

-Oh... yo...

-¡Akina!- una voz masculina se escucho justo antes de la aparicion de un joven de unos dieciocho años, tambien rubio con mechas azules y ojos color cielo -¡Te busque por horas Akina!

La pequeña se encogio un poco

-Disculpame Sora, me perdi

-Ya que.- se percato de la presencia de la chica de los ojos azules a lado de, la ahora conocida como, Akina. -¿Quien eres?

-No es de tu incumbencia- se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar

-¿Que te trajo a las Vegas, niña?

-¿¡Qué!? ¡no soy una niña! ¡para que sepas, tengo dieciseis! ¡Y a ti no te importa!

-¿Veniste a conseguir fortuna facil? No parece que vengas de turista

-Ok, me atrapaste, ahora bye, pierdanse

Comenzo a caminar, pero se detuvo un segundo y dio la vuelta

-Y tú, niña, fijate por donde caminas

(/O-O)/ \(O-O\)

Sora y Akina Nagasumi, de dieciocho y catorce años, respectivamente, habian llegado de vacaciones con su familia a Las Vegas. Sin embargo no pensaron que esas vacaciones traerian tantos problemas. Por algun motivo parecian atados a la chica con la que Akina habia chocado, solian encontrarse bastante, aun con todas las posibilidades que la ciudad ofrecia, terminaban coincidiendo.

A causa de ello, termino surgiendo una leve amistad, sobre todo entre ambas chicas, aunque Sora presentia algo malo en Nathalie. ¡Vamos, que tenia pinta de pandillera!

-Hey chicos- estaban los tres caminando por ahí, buscando quien sabe que cosa que Nathalie les habia dicho -¿Que es eso?

-¿Qué?- pregunto el mayor de los tres

-Esa luz azul- señalo un punto en un edificio

-Sera solo una luz de neon- respondio Akina

-No, estoy segura de que no lo es- Nathalie tomo la mano de Akina y comenzo a correr, esquivando gente, hacia aquella luz, Sora la persiguio, preocupado por su pequeña hermana.

Las dos chicas intentaron frenar cuando vieron que aquella luz era más cercana de lo que parecia, pero tropezaron y cayeron, hacia lo que pensaban era un edificio, sin embargo, al caer sintieron suelo arenoso bajo ellas y poco despues, otro cuerpo impactandolas

-¡¿Que demonios haces?!- sora no se percato de lo que lo rodeaba, pero las otras dos si, levantaron la vista, y frente a ellas, un gran letrero

"BIENVENIDOS A DEATH CITY"

Y los comienzos de una polvosa carretera

-¿Q-qué?- Akina señalo el letrero -¿Como llegamos hasta aqui?

-No tengo idea, pero no pienso quedarme, aqui esta Shibusen

-¡cierto! Podemos pedir ayuda o informacion o mendigar para un boleto de autobus

Nathalie temblo ligeramente

-No, yo no puedo entrar ahi, morire si lo hago

-Tonterias ¡Tu nos metiste en esto!-Sora comenzo a jalarla hacia la ciudad seguido de Akina.

Nathalie se notaba nerviosa, pero no le tomo importancia, finalmente llegaron frente al imponente edificio, de donde ya salia un hombre pelirrojo, acompañado de otro de gafas.

El segundo miro a Nathalie por un segundo, luego fijo su vista en los hermanos

-Hola- se aventuro Akina -Estamos perdidos, ¿cuánto cuesta volver a Las Vegas desde aqui?

(/O-O)/ \(O-O\)

Habian pasado unos dias. Despues de hablar con el director del colegio y autoridad de la ciudad, Shinigami-sama, este averiguo que Nathalie no vivia con nadie, y que la familia de los dos hermanos ya planeaba enviarlos a Shibusen, segun los genes de su familia.

Simplemente les ofrecio quedarse de una vez ahi, e integrarse a Shibusen

En poco Nathalie consiguio un departamento perfecto para los tres

-bueno, entraremos a Shibusen, pero ¿acaso ustedes son tecnicos o algo asi?

-No, veras Nathalie- hablo Sora -Akina es una guadaña y yo soy un francotirador, en resumen somos armas, con suerte encontraremos a un tecnico que pueda usarnos a ambos, no pienso dejar sola a Akina y...

-Podria ser su técnico, no me gusta socializar mucho y a ustedes ya los conozco. Asi sera todo más facil ¿no?

Sora la miro con una ceja alzada...

-Me encantaria que seamos compañeras, Nathalie- respondio entuciasmada Akina para despues ver a su hermano -Vamos Sora ¿Qué puede pasar?

Ambas chicas sonrieron mientras el mayor se retiraba resignado a su cuarto

(/O-O)/ \(O-O\)

Al fin, su primer dia de clases. El recien integrado equipo caminaba hacia Shibusen, donde fueron recibidos por un chico de cabello azul y ojos verdes gritandole a otro, de cabello negro y ojos color oro. El joven Shinigami volteo su mirada sobre los recien llegados y miro con curiosidad a Nathalie, pero esta, y Akina junto a ella, miraban al chico de los ojos verdes, era sumamente... interesante

Kid se presento, y tambien a Black Star, explicando que él les ayudaria con el resto del papeleo, y que el ninja se le habia pegado en el camino.

-¡No creo que esten a la altura de este Dios! ¡Kyajaja!- Nathalie lo observo embobada, mientras Sora sujetaba con fuerza a su hermana susurrando algo asi como "por eso nunca debes consumir drogas" -¡Vamos! ¡Los reto a una pelea!

Al fin la joven ojiazul reacciono y sonrio triunfante

-Si eso quieres. Vamos, Akina

-¡Joo! ¿¡Porqué Yo y no Sora!?-Dijo Akina medio gritando y apuntando a su hermano mayor.

-No necesito un francotirador para esto- Akina suspiro resignada

-¡Hai!- Levantó la mirada y se transformo en una Guadaña azul con negro, pero la Guadaña no parecía ser como Soul; estaba rodeada por algunos rayos azules como si le pasaran encima ondas electricas.

Mientras los demás miraban a la chica Guadaña que era parecida a Soul, se preguntaron ¿Qué clase de Guadaña era ella? o ¿Como aquella novata podia manejar a dos armas diferentes? o Tal vez...¿Aquella Técnica era muy poderosa?

-¿Seguro? Yo no quiero pelear contigo, chico- miro a Black Star con algo de miedo, habia escuchado rumores sobre el chico, era uno de los más fuertes de Shibusen y eso le provoco una repentina inseguridad.

Black la ignoro por completo y al ver el arma en manos de la chica grito

-¡Genial! ¡Al fin alguien se atreve a enfrentar a este Dios!

-Te dejó el primer golpe, B-black Star-Dijo Nathalie, preparandose para recibir un buen golpe.

-¡Tsubaki!- Se dirigía Corriendo hacia Nathalie con su arma en mano, para soltarle un golpe en el estomago, pero Nathalie bloqueó el golpe con su mano, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y usando a Akina arrojo a Black Star contra una pared de shibusen

-¡Black Star! ¿¡Estas Bien!? ¿¡Te duele Algo!?-Decía preocupada su arma mientras lo levantaba.

-¿P-pero que...?- se sostenia el abdomen con un brazo, sorprendido por la fuerza con que fue empujado, antes de caer semiconsciente

-Y este cree que se convertirá en Dios, si Nathalie lo venció casi sin usarme...Vaya tipo tan confiado e hiperactivo, pero...Por lo menos hizo un intentó, ¿Puedo volver a mi forma humana, Nathalie?-

-Si Aki, al menos intento hacer algo, aunque creo que se confió demasiado- solto una risa algo nerviosa

-Y-Yo...Superaré a Los Dioses...-Dijo Black Star a medias y finalmente quedó insconciente.

Nathalie se acerco preocupada hacia Tsubaki y su técnico, para preguntar si estaba bien mientras Sora y Akina se acercaban a hablar a Kid, que miraba con fastidio a Black Star

-¿Esta bien?

-Uhm... Si, él esta bien, solo espera un poco y estara conciente de nuevo, la que me preocupa eres tu...

-Nathalie, y ¿por que te preocupo?

-mmm... bueno, Nathalie-chan, Black Star le tiraria los dientes a la Luna antes de aceptar haber perdido

-Oh...

(/O-O)/ \(O-O\)

En su primera clase las dos chicas se mantuvieron en un rincon, mirando horrorizadas la diseccion que realizaba Stein, Sora se quedo dormido en su puesto.

-Se acostumbraran- les susurro un chico albino al final de la clase y ellos regresaron satisfechos a su departamento. Al menos habian aprendido algo esencial de Death City:  
"Death City es extravagante, lujosa, y sobre todo, impredecible..."

:  
N/A: Este es el capitulo prologo de mi Oc Nathalie Palme y la Oc de Toxxa Akina y Sora  
Espero les gustase y les gusten los prologos de mis demas amigos y , en este caso, co-autores ^^


	3. Prologo 3

**Actualiseishon xD Hola amigos después de mucho tiempo aqui esta el prologo de mi amigo Frank espero que disfruten el prologo tanto como yo.**

**QUE COMIENCE LA DIVERSIÓN.**

* * *

A unos Kilómetros de Death City , en un poblado un poco desierto , con un sol abrazador , se veía caminando por los callejones a un joven de pelo rojo y ropa toda negra y zapatillas blancas llevando una mochila en la cual unos cierres se asomaba el mango de una espada

Frank:-suspira-donde estarán los víveres por aquí , acabo de comer 2 manzanas y aun tengo hambre… -se fija en un negocio a lo lejos- hmmm… tal vez vendan hay…

a pesar de ser un pueblo desierto , casi desierto , era mayor mente conocido por los… por haci desirlos… asesinos y cazadores de almas humanas… las miradas se hacen famosas , que son rifles francotiradores que disparan mutuamente, sin mas aviso llega a la tienda la cual atiende un hombre mas alto que el y cubre su boca por la arena que se levanta

Vendedor: que se te…-tose por la arena- ofrece?

Frank: Tiene manzanas o botellas de agua?

Vendedor: -le entrega una bolsa con 10 manzanas y 2 botellas de agua- salen 15 dolares…

Frank :-recibe la bolsa y entrega el dinero- gracias –sale de aquel lugar y se adentra un poco en aquel poblado- debo buscar un mapa el cual sepa donde queda Death city…

El viento levantaba una nube de arena y tapaba la vista de varios que caminaban, ya buscando por todos lados sin respuesta alguna, se adentro en el desierto sin mas preámbulo que vagar por todo aquel desierto gigante que tragaba todo aquel que entraba

A unos kilómetros cerca de donde estaba el…

Soldado 1: Jefe , informes, una nueva presa fácil se adentra en el desierto

Jefe: -Fumando de su cigarro- Valla, que interesante , dime mas…

Soldado 1: un joven pelirrojo de no mas de 1.80 , vagando por todo el desierto , no esta acompañado al parecer…

Jefe: lleva 2 camionetas , le diré que no deben entrar en mi territorio…

Soldado 1: A la orden… -sale de la carpa-

Jefe: -sonrisa malévola y se acaba el cigarro- otra presa fácil… veremos cuanto lleva en el bolsillo… -toma una M4 y sale del lugar hacia una camioneta-

A otros kilómetros de allí

Frank: Trust I seek and find in you… every day for us something new… open mind for a different view –cantando y tomando de la botella de agua- And notting els…-suelta la botella al recibir un balazo en la botella- Pero que…-mira hacia la izquierda y se fija en algunas camionetas que vienen hacia el-

Varios encapuchados con ametralladoras disparando hacia el aire , estaban sujetos hacia las camionetas, levantando aun mas polvo y derrapando en frente de el

Jefe: Valla , valla , valla… que hace un enano como tu en estos territorios mios?-le apunta con una pistola en la cabeza- Pequeñajo… danos el dinero y te soltaremos…

Frank: -suspira- pues –con un movimiento rápido tumba al jefe y le apunta con la pistola en la cabeza del jefe- cambio de planes, díganme donde esta Death city…

los soldados que lo acompañaban le apuntaban con todas las armas , amenazándolo de muerte , pero , esto no quedaría haci…

Jefe: -Sudando y en el piso- pequeñajo , como te atrevez a hacer eso… -se suelta y se levanta y se aleja un poco quedando detrás de sus soldados- vamos acabad con el…

Frank: antes que nada –la pistola la desarma dejándola inservible e inutilizable y toma el mango de la espada que estaba en la mochila- , tan solo eres un marica… -Desaparece en una nube de arena-

Al hacer esto , los soldados apuntaban hacia todos lados tomando en cuenta donde podría aparecer y atacar, grave error…

Soldado 5: Donde te metis… -cae al piso con las dos piernas cortadas- Ayuda! –se arrasta hacia el jefe-

Jefe: Que Demo… quien es ese chico, a que nos enfrentamos , todos a cubierto , acabamos de cometer un erro… -deja de hablar y tose sangre-

Frank: oiga jefe… -con la espada enterrada en su espalda perforando uno de sus pulmones- Jaque… -saca la espada y la maniobrea girando entre si- mate… -atrapa a todos en un tornado de arena y todos caen debilitados al piso lleno de cortes-

Al desvanecerse el polvo y saber que levanto todos los soldados e incluso las camionetas destruyéndolas con el grave impacto que recibieron por la caída , este aparece lleno de polvo y sangre en la espada y ropa

Soldado 3: quien… -tose un poco de sangre- demonios eres…

Frank: -guardando su espada y limpiándose la sangre y el polvo que levanto- nunca lo sabras… -caminando en dirección hacia el norte-

Ya varios minutos transcurridos y las manzanas ya comidas , encuentra la alfin y esperada ciudad Death City , con un orgullo de haber encontrado su objetivo corre hacia esa ciudad llegando hacia la entrada de esta

Frank:- respira agitadamente- Al fin… llegue… fuuu~… -camina adentrándose en Death city- bien, antes que nada , debo buscar el Shibusen y una casa donde quedarme… -se fija en un hotel el cual no es tan grande , pero al menos tendrá una habitación-

ya había llegado el día , 2 meses recorriendo todo el mundo para venir desde Sudamérica hasta Japón , ya transcurrido varias horas y haber reservado una habitación de hotel este ordena sus cosas y se acuesta

Frank:-acostado mirando el techo- me integrare al Shibusen, lo bueno que arregle las cosas y pude entrar… pero un nuevo colegio… sabiendo que soy un arma –transforma su brazo en espada y este mira su reflejo y se muestra la luna , muy sonriente y brotando sangre- sabiendo toda las heridas y gente que asesinado con mi brazo… toda aquella culpa… tengo que remediarlo todo, y la respuesta la encontrare este lugar… eso espero –su brazo de destranforma y se cubre con las mantas dando por acabo del día-

* * *

**Les gusto? espero que si por que se esmero mucho xD (20 años para entregarlo :O) Jajajajajaja **

**Dejen un review por favor se les agradeceria mucho.**

**Lucy-Sama se va Nya!**

**Creditos a Frank por el capitulo...**


End file.
